Green 4a.odt-a-
Chapter 3 Posted: July 08, 2012 - 05:06:12 pm Ma Swenson's boathouse was a heavily fortified compound of actually three dome shaped Ultronit buildings sitting on a reinforced Duro-Crete pad right at the shore of Great Lake and one could see Ant Hill from here in the distance. Ma Swenson rented armored floaters to scientists and she and her husband conducted guided tours to the occasional tourists or reporters. She also operated a General Store and a Floater repair shop. It was called boathouse because the Duro-Crete pad reached to the edge of the water. There never had been any water craft or boats. The entire compound was underneath a strong Force field bubble. Usually only the real locals frequented Ma Swenson's; the Off World Scientists and technicians hardly ever came here and did their shopping exclusively in Ant Hill . Today however it was different. A huge crowd of at least two hundred had gathered on the Duro-Crete pad before the main building. Several members of the Science institute were there as well as Roy's parents. Most of the visitors did not feel very safe, being outside and only protected by a force field. So close to the Jungle's edge, the scientists wore their heavy armor suits, not trusting the field completely. Those who been Greenies for many generations however and in stark contrast wore only Bio seal suits without any armor or force fields. Ranger Salomon stood closest to the edge of the Force field next to his floater tank. His report and his news had spread over the small planetary community like a wild fire. Teenagers were outside without armor suits and walking unprotected in the open nature and doing that in secrecy for many years! Neither Paul nor Martha Masters could really believe it and were certain it was all an elaborate teenager hoax that would leave that primitive Ranger red faced and proof to everyone that the opinion of scientists were much more reliable as those of an uneducated law man on a back water planet. They had reluctantly abandoned their expedition as they received the summons of the Ranger. At first Martha did not want to go, but after she had called Charles and the Robot confirmed that Roy was not in the house she and Paul came here after all. Unable to explain how Roy could have possibly left the house without using an armored floater or triggering the main door alarm; as much as she disliked the Battle robot her scientific mind accepted the fact that the robot was incapable of lying. She tried to call the Wrist Comm. unit of her son but received no answer. It took her a while to find the right direct code as she realized her Comm. Unit was never auto connected to her son's Comm. Unit before. Somewhere beyond her cool, logical science façade she felt guilt about that. Realizing she had never found a reason to call her own son. Paul was thinking along similar lines and now that it was confirmed that Roy was not at the house he felt for the first time in his life concern about the safety of his son. He could not stand very comfortable in the heavy armor suit, unlike the Marines he never felt at ease in this cumbersome piece of military hardware called a Quasimodo, even though it was the only thing that assured their survival when they conducted their research. He wished he could calm his nerves by smoking a pipe. This would be possible if he would have dared to open his helmet. Did those locals not understand that force fields could fail and that there were dangerous microbes in the air, not to mention ants that could burrow through Duro-Crete if they wanted and break in underside the force field? He used his direct channel to talk to his wife. "Maybe we should listen to Roy a little better, not that I believe he is part of this hoax, but it makes me wonder where he could be." Martha responded. "Perhaps he found a way to fool that cursed war machine in our home and sneaked out aboard an armored floater. I bet he hides somewhere in the City, probably watching a Virtu in the local theatre." But then a hushed mumbling went through the crowd. From the east of the shore line five teenagers became visible walking on the pebble beach towards the boat house. Both Martha and Paul recognized their son being one of them. Roy and his friends arrived. No one had said much during their walk and they all had gloomy thoughts about the imminent future, except Bob who trusted his Das and was certain he would get such an owners license. Roy on the other hand was especially depressed. Even if all other parents said yes. He knew his would never allow it and most likely take Partner away and dissect it. He had already made up his mind; he would run away and live in the Jungle for good. They'd never find him there! The assembled crowd watched the kids evading the deadly crabs; somehow it seemed they knew how to differentiate them from real pebbles. They stepped over Terror moss patches, jumped across Murder grass as if they were on a stroll in a perfectly safe city park. What shocked the onlookers even more was the presence of a Moolax crawling right behind the son of the ranger. A small Water snake slithered right next to the teenagers and something big and black no one had a name for since no one had ever seen something like the beast trotting right next to Roy. Roy's stomach cramped to a knot as he saw the yellow Institute floater and recognized the armor suits of his parents by their color scheme. The small group of teenagers stopped just outside the force field. No one spoke. Neither Paul nor Martha really trusted their own eyes, but Paul recalled the words of his own son and realized that he had told the truth all along. He had been outside, and not just a few seconds exposed, but as it looked for hours on end. Martha could not decide if she should feel afraid ashamed or elated to see what she saw. Roy did not need psycho surgery. She could feel his thoughts of course and the fear and sadness her own son felt looking at his parents. Had she really been such a bad mother, that her own son feared and despised her? Her own analytical mind answered her question with a clear yes. She realized how little she knew about her own, now almost grown son. He was thinking of running away! Hiding in the Jungle. It was against the law to probe beyond the open thoughts but it was her son and she went deeper for the first time and she suddenly could feel the connection Roy had to this world and she saw his memories of being deep in the jungle, jumping and crawling in an environment she knew as the most hostile environment with thoughts of joy and freedom. Her scientific mind reeled at the possibilities a person like Roy would provide to the research efforts. She saw him eat things without ill effects, avoid dangers with ease and then she noticed the connection he had with the big black creature she could not identify. The connection was deep and on a level beyond anything she had felt before. Then she remembered that she had come across an old Saresii legend while she was preparing her dissertation about energy using life forms; a legend about creatures unleashed by the mysterious Dark Ones, identified in those old documents as Fury Hounds. Ranger Salomon was standing just a few steps away from the force field parameter, on the inside of the purple shimmering energy barrier and pointed at the teenagers with his flat hand. "Look at them! They are outside, no armor, no battle suits and yet they just walked several kilometers in an environment considered by all of us as the most lethal place anywhere. Yet none of them is wounded harmed or injured in any way. I know you are as shocked and amazed as I still am to see this, but it will amaze you even more to hear that they are doing this every day and for many years. They are not the only ones either, others do it too. It was their miss fortune that my own son is part of their group and I was able to track him." Bob glared at his father and said. "You used me to trap my friends?" The ranger gestured to his son to let him finish his speech and turned to the crowd. "When humans came to this world a little over 270 years ago, they survived only under the heaviest protection our most advanced technology could provide and yet despite all the technology many died. "I was born here and so was my father and I do not wear the same thick armor he did and I expose myself for short periods to the outside and often stand on the hull of my floater to enjoy the air and the smells of my world. My father would have been shocked if he had seen me doing it. My father died attacked by Buzz Saws, yet I know how to avoid the areas they occur. I simply know and can't explain how, but I know. "Now our children not only survive out there for as long as they want, but even more amazingly they made friends with the deadliest creatures of this world. They touch what we would not dare to approach unless being in a Quasimodo." He took a deep breath and continued. "Maybe the grandchildren of them will not call this world Green Hell but paradise. They will not need to hide behind force fields and will be just as our children are, true natives of this dangerous, strange and to us who live here so beautiful world. "They stand out there and are the living proof that we can adapt to any environment even to Green Hell. "I gave them my word that we adults give them a chance and hear them out, to show us that they are indeed friends with these creatures." The Major of Ant Hill, Norm's father clapped and then the most of the others joined applauding the speech. Roy noticed that none of the members of the science institute clapped, but then maybe because it wasn't really possible to do that in a Quasimodo unless you were a trained Marine. Somehow they looked like fools in their protective armor and it was clear that the irony of the contrast between them and the teenagers outside was not lost to them. Ma Swenson, who stood in the door of her shop with crossed arms, had no qualms telling how it is. "It seems those who supposed to be so schooled and so much smarter than us, are the ones most blind to all of this. They stomp around in their suits, so self important and their noses in the air that they miss the real world by light years." Martha Masters was the first and she actually brushed the visor of her suit back and her helmet folded itself into the collar of the suit. Paul was not as confident but he did the same. His face was everything but relaxed. The Ranger held up his hands and said, "Don't applaud me, give those kids, your children a chance and let them be children of this world. Don't force them to adapt to our understanding of this world, but let us try to see it through their eyes." Martha had to admit that ranger was anything but a numb brute, his speech was quite eloquent and laced with fine polished lines of almost poetic truth. The richest man in town, the owner of the big department store, one of the hotels and several other businesses Raleigh O'Malley who also was Melissa's father stepped forward and closer to the force field barrier. "I just realized there is a Pandora swan perched on the shoulders of my daughter, Ranger before we continue please shoot that beast! You know how deadly those claws are, the slightest scratch and my daughter is dead!" Melissa gave her father a withering look in a way only she could, somehow her bright red hair seemed brighter and her eyes burned with a green and intense fire:"Yes father that is a Pandora Swan, his name is Silver. He doesn't hurt me, he protects me and I will divorce you if you try to take him from me or have it harmed! I am old enough and I know the laws. You will find me a formidable opponent in court!" Her voice had a steel edge but it became softer as she added. "I love you Mom and Dad but I will not allow you to harm Silver or make me abandon him!" Her father swallowed hard. Melissa's mother who looked like an older sister to her daughter also stepped closer and said to her husband. "You know how stubborn the females in our family can be and how serious they are when they protect what they love and care for. It does not look as if the Pandora Swan is harming our daughter in any way. She would be dead long ago if the Swan had tried!" Melissa's dad clearly was thinking and looked at his wife, "Not to mention she is standing out there all this time." Melissa's mother stepped as close as she could to the shield and said." I think it looks very beautiful. I never saw a Pandora swan so close up. I always loved to see Pandora Swans when they fly!" The Ranger stepped in and said. "Melissa, your Swan is not a hamster or a cat domesticated over thousands of years, but one of the most sophisticated and dangerous predators on a planet of sophisticated killers, are you sure it is safe for you and those around you?" At first Melissa gave the ranger her famous deadly stare and it almost had effect on the grown man, then she pointed at a swarm of Arrow Wasps that was just approaching form the Jungle, preparing to attack and she said. "Go get them Sliver!" Arrow wasps were eight centimeter long insects that could propel themselves to projectile speed and penetrate the tissue of their intended victim with their long steel hard needle sharp stingers and release hundreds of little larvae that begun to devour and eat the victim from the inside and like almost everything on Green Hell, Arrow wasps were poisonous, their stingers secreted a potent paralyzing nerve toxin that could fell a Pertharian in seconds. The swan shot like a streak of lighting from Melissa's shoulders, its lower wings extended like sickle blades, vibrating so fast that the wings movement broke the sound barrier with and made the high pitched humming sound the Pandora Swans were famous and feared for. The swan cut, diced and picked the wasps in a display of aerial acrobatics and with a speed few had thought possible. Roy, Norm, Bob and Maria had pulled their weapons shooting the rest of the insects in the large swarm in fast and incredible precise shots, not one shot went astray and yet to the utter amazement to the watching crowd, none of them had any Computronic targeting systems. They just displayed an almost superhuman level of hand and eye coordination. They returned their weapons to their holsters. Ma Swenson clapped her hands together and uttered."Jeezuz Christ, you guys are fast!" Norm shrugged. "Once Arrow wasps commit to an attack there isn't much else you can do." Melissa's swan circled back and then carefully like a feather landed on Melissa's shoulders and buried his head in her locks. Melissa petting the bird and it made a rattling and pleased sound." She then said. "Silver is very protective of me and I can't guarantee the safety of anyone or anything that tries to harm me, but other than that he is very docile and does not leave my shoulders unless I ask Silver." Melissa's father swallowed and then said. "It looks my daughter has total control over that monst ... I mean that swan. I doubt there are many Terrans with that kind of control over their dogs or cats." The Ranger switched a structural hole in the force field. "Melissa, you can come in!" Paul Masters could not stop his own reaction as he brushed his helmet back on and step back as there was a hole in the field. Martha however stepped a little closer and said. "I have to agree, the level of control and the way the Swan reacts to his owner is quite unusual and impressive. I think we need to completely revise our observations on Pandora Swans, perhaps their intellect is far greater than we thought." Ivan the Institute Chief nodded in agreement. "I have studied these Swans for twenty years now and I have never observed anything like it attacked the wasps. That it has bonded so closely with a human being is a fact I have yet to comprehend. The way it landed on her shoulders is as if it knew it would harm the human if it wasn't very careful with its poisonous claws. This would require a comprehension at least at the level of a Terran dog." Melissa walked to the man sized hole. Just before she stepped through and on the Duro Crete she pulled her blaster fired sideways without really looking looking, evaporating a Scare bug that had suddenly appeared from a hole in the ground, less than twenty centimeters from her feet. Paul Masters was glad he had the helmet back on, regardless what others were thinking. Melissa had passed through the force field gap and the ranger gave Ma Swenson the sign and she used her remote to restore the integrity of the field. The ranger asked Melissa. "How did you know that Scare bug was about to appear and attack?" Melissa made big eyes. "Scare Bug?" She turned her head and looked at the smoking hole outside. "Oh, that one, it was to close so I had to burn it. They bite right through your ankles if you don't and that close it's hard to evade them. Silver usually takes care of those but he doesn't like the taste." She was thinking for a moment and added. "I always know when there are Scare Bugs. The dirt is always turned slightly darker above their shallow digs and didn't you see the empty crab shells. It was so obvious there was a scare bug close by!" Salomon shook his head slowly and spread his arms speaking to the other adults. "Any one of us would have been bitten and maimed. This young girl puts a trained Marine to shame with her marksmanship and speed of reaction. It also proves the point I made earlier, those kids see this world with different eyes. They see and interpret the signs of their environment we don't even know exist." While he said that Melissa's parents went to her daughter, Silver raised his head and made a hissing sound, a clear warning and her parents stopped their approach but Melissa petted and cooed her bird and it relaxed and she said. "Sorry Mom and Dad, Silver is as I said very protective of me and doesn't like strangers coming to close to me unless I tell him its okay. You can come closer now it's alright. Her dad grinned and said. "Seeing how much my little girl is growing into a woman, I already considered the purchase of a Shatter gun, but what better protection could I ask for than a real Pandora Swan watching over her?" His comment made quite few adults in the crowd laugh. Melissa's mother reached out with a trembling hand and touched the swan and nothing happened. The animal was perfectly docile. Her mother said. "In all my life I never thought I would touch an animal and now I am finding myself jealous. The swan looks like a beautiful silvery feathery cape." Martha turned to her husband. "A captured Pandora killed two trained animal handlers and we could examine it alive only under heavy sedation and now we see this." She then rolled her eyes."We look like fools in our suits, at least turn of your shield and open the helmet!" Even as he was only the major of a small city, he was a politician at heart and Mr. Stevenson, Norm's father could no longer hold himself back, seeing that the Ranger and others got all the attention so walked to the edge of the force field and said. "Norm, my son you have bonded with a local life form too?" Norm seemed to grow a few inches as he proudly answered."Yes Dad, I got one too and Zisch is a water snake." Having his son declare to be friends with a water snake, a beast considered by many to be one of the most dangerous life forms encountered anywhere was both frightening and a source of pride to the Major and seeing the twelve meter long, armored reptile so close was a bit unnerving, even though there was a force field between them. However he remembered that he had put himself on the spot the major said. "And the water snake is following you?" Norm answered. "Much more than that, Dad, Zisch is very smart!" He petted the head of the snake as it raised its head and Norm pointed at a toppled tree trunk and said."Zisch, burn it!" The Snake rose even higher, it was a terrifying site as it spread the leathery wings it had on each side of its long head and opened its terrifying fanged maw. A stream of organic gel burst out of the snake's mouth and ignited into a roaring bright yellow arch of fire and engulfed the tree with explosive force! Norm padded the side of the snake and then pointed at another tree about 30 meters distant and said."Zisch, nail it!" The belly scales of the snake stood up like hundreds of little gun portals and a dozen finger long spikes hammered deep and with deadly accuracy into the hard wood of the Tantalus Oak had pointed out. Norm was not done showing off and to the pure horror of the watching adults took of his Bio Suit, exposed himself to his swimming trunks and ran like this to the lake evading bare feet as he was Terror Moss and Murder Grass and dove with a jump into the water. Zisch had slithered next to him just as fast and also disappeared into the water. As far as the adults knew no one had ever bathed in any lake on Green Hell because of the Razor Fish, all the other dangerous creatures in the water and of course because lakes were the domains of the Water Snakes. The water settled and his father could not hide his terrified facial expression behind the hand he had placed before his mouth, clearly thinking he just witnessed the death of his son, but then like a rocket Norm appeared breaking through the water standing on the snout of a full grown giant water snake, no less than a seventy meter beast. Norm rose to a height of at least 15 meters and then jumped into an elegant head first dive back into the water. It was a spectacle that made everyone gasp with sheer wonder. Even the present Scientist could no longer keep their "we have seen it all and know better" faces and stared in child like awe as the rest. Norm came out of the water, Zisch close to his side. Outside with nothing but a bathing trunk and then he bowed just like a performer after a successful show and he grinned all over his face. "How's that for control and friendship, Dad?" All the major could say was."Wow!" Norm crossed his arms. "So can Zisch and I stay together?" Now it was the Major's turn to beam with pride and he said." I have never in all my life seen anything like that. If anyone would have told me what I have just seen I would not believe it! You are friends with all Water Snakes?" "No Dad, just with Zisch and his parents. It happens to be that Zisch's mother is one of the biggest ones in this lake and nothing on Green Hell messes with a big mommy snake protecting her young. She considers me one of her litter and I am as safe in that lake as you behind that screen!" "Come on in, son! I'll sign your Animal Owner's permit myself!" Despite the incredible spectacle Norm had just demonstrated there were quite a few pale faces as Norm came in along with the Water Snake at his side. A man in the crowd had recorded it all with a flying Cam-Bot and who the local News man was took all his courage and came closer and said. "Norm no one would ever believe what we just have seen, but I recorded it and I am sure it will be a hit all over the Galaxy. What would you do, if you could be the major?" Norm put his arm around Zisch's back and said, "First I would make Snake hunting illegal and anyone hunting or shooting Water snakes without a serious reason, I'd send bathing!" Norm's father could not let this opportunity pass and placed himself on the other side and actually put his arm on the snake as well. "I promise I will ask the City Council to pass an ordinance along these lines my son!" Then he asked for the permit and signed it before the Cam Bot and the News man. Martha was now convinced that the intelligence of the snakes also was seriously underestimated. She said to her colleagues and her husband. "The snake clearly demonstrated that it could understand different commands of that boy and that the mother animal who could clearly not be trained to be used in such a fashion as we just saw, must mean they have at least the intellect level of Terran Dolphins. Colleagues I think after this day, Green Hell poses more mysteries and questions our approach." The Ranger paid little attention to the discussion of the scientists and said." Bob, I guess you're next!" Bob blushed and spread his arms in an apologetic gesture."Dad, I don't know if Wobbler can do any cool tricks like that. He just likes to sleep a lot and he eats pizza just like me." "No one asks you to have it perform tricks, son. We just want to see and know it is safe for you and others when you hang out with a Moolax." Bob was thinking for a moment and his face lit up and he climbed on the back of his spider and rode the arachnid up a steep set of boulders, made Wobbler shoot filament webbing to a tree and the spider balanced with Bob on its back up the almost invisible line and back. Salomon laughed. "Maybe Norm's display was more spectacular but seeing my son ride a horse sized spider up a tree and back, will make me remember this day for the rest of my life!" Again there was laughter and Bob went in. This time the crowd was much less scared and Ma Swenson came over carrying a Pizza. "Let's see if it's true." The whole crowd even the Institute chief scientist cooed as the big Moolax took small pieces of Pizza with his mandibles from the hand of the woman. Bob said. "Ma Swenson, you just made a friend for life. It will be hard to keep Wobbler away from this place now." Ma Swenson petted the Moolax,"Then don't! I just need to find a way to make sure I know it's your Moolax and not a wild one." Maria's dad was the Chief Engineer of the City and he said standing next to his wife. "Our daughter can come in. She is a Tech whiz. She never likes anything alive. We are very proud of seeing her outside and play for a chance, than just hanging out with tools and machines! I have nothing against her being outside if she thinks it's safe for her then its fine by me." Maria parted her long hair that as always obscured most of her face and she said. "I do have an animal and I love my Snuggle! He doesn't do any tricks!" Snuggle heard its name and peaked out of Melissa's shoulder bag. She put her hand to it and the long furry thing spiraled fast up her arm and pressed the side of his head to her cheek. This caused especially the women in the crowd into a collective sigh. Maria said."Snuggle is still a baby, he doesn't have to do tricks!" The Ranger said, "All I ask is you have it under control so it won't harm others. It is a dangerous life form!" Marian nodded. "Snuggle is very smart and does know tools, that should count for something!" To the animal she said, "Go get me the Small universal." Amazingly the furry being slid down and pulled a tool from Melissa's belt and dropped it in her outstretched hand. Maria held it up."See, it is the small universal!" Maria's dad laughed. "So it is, maybe Snuggle can help fix things." Maria was allowed to pass the Barrier. Her parents immediately petted the Ninja Weasel and it turned on its back so they could massage its belly! Maria's mother said: "That Weasel is the cutest thing I ever saw. I had no idea they would be so soft!" Roy knew from the beginning he was last and his parent's faces were unreadable. The Ranger knew about Roy's situation and said to his parents."I know you are important scientists and consider the opinions of others as less valid than those of your peer. You don't consider yourself locals and I know from Roy that you don't allow him to feel that way." Martha listened to the words of the Ranger. She knew of course that Roy was friends with Bob, the Ranger's son and that her son had spend many nights over at the Ranger's house. After the events of the day she actually listened to the man and she understood what the ranger said between the lines. The worst part was that he was right. She realized that she often belittled the ranger and now it became apparent that Roy had shared his feelings with a stranger. While she was contemplating these thoughts the ranger continued saying:"Your son crosses the distance from your place to the shore rocks through the densest jungle over seven kilometers. He wears no armor and I know he often explores the Jungles further and deeper and anyone on this world would dare. Once he called me and his signal came from a position seventy kilometers away from your house. It was him who found the Takkian's shell a few years back. He is a child of this planet as much as I am or my son is. Now I don't know what kind of animal he found but I implore you to give him a chance just like the others had." Martha knew all this was true, she had seen a glimpse of Roy's memories. Roy knew he had to have Partner do something, but he didn't really know what, so he pointed at a random spot at the jungle's edge and said."Partner run that way and fast!" The black animal became a virtual streak of black and like a cannon ball smashed through everything in its way. A Tantalus Oak as thick as two men splintered on impact like it was made of paper, it didn't even slow the big animal down, but the falling tree exposed a big ant hill and Partner plowed right into it. Roy became pale as he saw his animal friend covered in second by squirming angry ants. He already thought he lost his friend but he still received the animal's emotions and they were as calm as ever. He concentrated and said more thinking than aloud." Partner get rid of those ants and come back." What happened next shocked everyone to the core. A bright blinding explosion of pure energy emerged from where Partner was, the sound wave of a thunderous boom echoed over the lake. Partner came running towards him and sat down as if nothing happened; smoke still wafting from his fur. Where the anthill was, there was a glowing crater of molten rock! It was his mother who after a while spoke first."The Saresii legend is true; it must be a Fury Hound. Paul I think we found a Fury Hound" Roy stood before Partner and said." I knew you would react differently than all the others. I know you want to take Partner away and dissect it, but I won't let this happen. You called me a liar and dreamer. You never believed me when I told you I was outside. Now what do you say? I am outside and I have been outside. What did you suggest, mother? Psycho surgery and counseling as I recall, you think of me like something stupid and sick. Maybe I am not as smart as you, but I have seen the mating cycle of the bone gripper long before you wrote your stupid paper about it. Maybe your scientific peer finds it all exciting and cool, but you got it all wrong, Mom. Oh and we found the breeding ground of Lighting bolters, I could have told you two spots right near the house but you never wanted to listen or when you did you never believed me. All you can think of now is getting your hands on Partner. Once again I am unimportant. Well I am done, I am to say good bye and I will hide in my Jungle and not even all your science can find me there!" He almost yelled the last words and turned to leave. Paul said, "Mr. Roy..." that is as far as he got. Martha interrupted him and said, "Don't you realize he is running away?" She stomped to the screen and yelled. "Roy wait! Don't go, don't run away. Today I realized we made terrible mistakes and I believe you, I am certain we can't find you out there. I promise we won't separate you from that animal. If I am right I doubt we could if we wanted to. "I know it is way too late to amend for some of our mistake, but give us a chance. I am your mother and I know I never showed it, but I do love you, Roy!" That last sentence made Roy stop; she had never said that to him as far as he could remember. When he was younger he sometimes wished she said it just once. His mother yelled. "Please Roy, turn around and come in and bring your friend along." Roy turned slowly and then came back. The Ranger came to her side and said. "Dr. Masters, do you think it is safe to let that thing in here? After seeing what that ... animal did to that ant hill. I think Water snakes are cuddly." Martha looked at her ever present scanner equipment. "Ranger, that animal discharged enough energy to collapse a force field three times as strong as this one or more than hundred Lighting Bolters. If it wanted to be in here, it would be." The Ranger gave Ma Swenson the nod and Roy came in, carefully and not entirely trusting his parents. Sure enough his mother held her Bio scanner up and aimed it at Partner, and then she showed the read out to her husband. Mother said." Roy this is a SII Mark III Bio matrix Multi sensor. It is capable of detecting any known life form we know. Since it is mine it is also enabled to detect energy based life. I can detect No Corps, Naviiix and I can even detect the presence of a Narth, but none of the sensor beams penetrate your animal or can tell me it is even present. That means there is no tool known to man that we could use to dissect or harm your animal." Ranger Salomon pointed at Partner. "Dr. Masters, do you know what this is?" "No, Ranger Salomon, I don't know what it is. I have a very weak theory based on very old and incomplete Saresii documents that it might be a Fury Hound." The Ranger looked puzzled and so did Roy. Roy's mother said. "Generally I don't like to elaborate on weak speculations based on nothing but an idea but during my student time I came across old Saresii Documents that had been compiled while the Saresii and the Celtest fought against the Dark Ones. Maybe you know that no one really knows who or what the Dark Ones are and the documents I am talking about were copied many times, deteriorated and incomplete. However in those documents Saresii observers speak about a four legged creature that is described very much like this one before us and that these creatures were in some way associated to the Dark Ones and there were many thousands of these animals able to survive deep space and emit directed energy with incredible strength." Ranger Salomon scratched his chin. "So this is not a Green Hell life form?" She sighed, "This is why I do not like to comment on speculations. I don't know that Ranger Salomon. Maybe it is indeed a Fury Hound but that would make it over a million years old, maybe Fury Hounds are native to Green Hell and found here by the Dark Ones. Maybe this isn't a Fury Hound. Fact is that Roy found it somewhere in the Jungles of Green Hell and the possibility exists that there are more like this out there. "If that is true we better reinforce our shields!" To the surprise of both Martha and Roy it was Paul Masters said. "My son demonstrated control just like the other teenagers, so he will get his license too?" The Ranger nodded."That he did" and with this words he signed the Pet owner's license and wrote under Species: Possible Fury Hound and handed it to Roy. Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters